Turbo Sexy Love
by ringaybel
Summary: Jack has fallen hard for Yusei and doesn't want to admit it. Will Yusei find out anyways and make things spicy? (Rated M for later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1, The sexieness begins

**AN**: Special fangz 2 my yaoigioh palz that that encouraged me to write this fic. I luv all of yew (NO HOMO THOUGH!) x3

**Chapter 1.**

Hi my name is Jack Dark'ness Dementia Atlas Way and I have a creepy dark looking smile (that's how I got my name) with sharp blond hair that sticks up on the sides and makes me look like a neko a lot of people tell me I look like Bill Kaulitz (**AN**: if u dont know who he is get da fuck outta here u fuckign piece of wshit). I'm not related to Billie Joe Armstrong but i fucking wish i was because he's a fine ass piece of shit that kicks my duel runner into overdrive if you know what I mean ;)))))))). I'm a vampire and my teeth are straight unlike me (I'm gay). The only thing I have in common with my teeth is that we're both white as fuckign hell. I'm also a unicorn which is why my hair is so pointy! I go to a special stadium in New Domino City where I work for Mr. Goodwin. At the stadium I drive my motocycle in cirlces all day and talk about how I'm king! I am 18 years old even though I look like I'm way older. I'm an emo (in case you couldnt tell) and I wear mostly spiked clothes that bring out my inner-vampire. My dream is to one day work at Hot Topic. I was walking outside the big nameless stadium where I work for Goodwin. It was sunny and bright, unlike me because I'm emo. The only way that this day was in any way similar to me was that the clouds were white as hell. A lot of preps stared at me so I pulled out my middle finger and waved it around at them while grinning my usual innappropriate grin.

"Hey Jack!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Foda Yusei (Brazil)

"What the fuck is wrong with you Yusei, you don't just go around screaming peoples names whenever you see them you dumbass" I said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends called me and I had to go away (well theyre not really my friends more like personal servants because after all, I am a king, but we'll just call people like Mina mmy "friends").

**AN**: What do yuh think? x3 it took me 3 dayz to write this. plz review. no flaming plzzz xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2, Yusei's sexy self

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was sunny and bright again, unlike me because I'm emo. I opened the door of my designer coffin and started to drink some bloooood I had in a bottle. My coffin was black and emo looking with gothic lace on Le ends. I got out of my coffin and proceeded to gel my hair as much as I could as part of my morning routine. I put on those weird blue tube things that are on those two strands of hair that I have that just kinda hang there in front of my shoulders. I then got changed into my cool (emo) outfit with Cool spikes.

My friend Lazar (**AN**: That sexy clown guy who's always hanging around goodwin) woke up then grinned at me. He flipped his gravity defying waist-coat in the most fashionable way possible so that I could see his Marilyn Manson t-shirt. I spoke with him as he put his clown make up on.

"ZOMFG I SAW U TALKN TO YUSEI FUDO YESTERDAY JACK-SAN" Lazar said in his sexy clown voice.

"His name is Foda Yusei, actually" I corrected.

"DO U LIKE YUSEI JACK-SAN?" he asked sexily as we walked into the stadium by ourselves.

"No I fucking dont. Yusei isn't emo enough for me to like!" I said in my australian dub accent as I blushed gayly.

"OH OK THEN." Lazar replied. Just then, Yusei convientiantly showed up somehow and walked up to me.

"Hello Jack." Yusei said in his ultra kawaii mega sexy suuugoi voice.

"Hi Yusei ; )))" I replied flirtily.

"I have ticket 2 concert" Yusei say to me. "Do you wanna go with me?"

"Is it an emo concert?" I replied.

"Ye." Yusei uttered in that sexy voice of his.

"OEMMMGEEEE I LOVE EMO CONCERTS" I screamed as loud as I could to get my point across. "CAN I PLEASE COME WITH U"

Yusei winked at me "Yessssss." Yusei said I could have almost jumped with joy at that moment but emo people don't feel joy.

**AN**: What will happen nxt? stay tuned to find out...


End file.
